Running Never Solves Anything
by chicagonebananas
Summary: When Lilly tells Oliver some news, he runs from everything that they have built together. Can Lilly get him to talk everything out? or is their relationship doomed? Placed in the future. OneShot, loliver.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana but I do own a pen (yes that was random)!

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes. He was gone. He wouldn't be coming back. How could of this happened. She loved him. She thought he loved her but now he was gone. The tears started to fall again as she remembered everything about him.

"Why?" She asked herself. "Why did he leave?"

"Why did who leave?" She heard a voice ask. She turned around and saw her best friend Miley standing in her apartment building.

Lilly sighed, long and hard. "Oliver." She whispered.

"He left you!" Miley asked in complete shock.

Lilly nodded as she tried to choke back the tears. She lost the battle and the flood gates opened again.

"Do you know why?" Miley asked her as she came over and placed a hand on her sobbing friends back.

Lilly and Oliver had been married for a year and a half and now Oliver had walked out the door, leaving Lilly. Lilly nodded again.

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked again.

Lilly nodded again. She sniffled. "I told him." She whispered.

"Told him what?" Miley asked her friend. "Lilly!" She exclaimed, "Please tell me you didn't have an affair!"

"No, I didn't!" Lilly yelled defending herself.

"Then why did he leave?" Miley asked again.

Lilly sighed another long sigh. "I told him that..." She paused as she swallowed some saliva that had been building in her mouth. "That I'm pregnant" She finished.

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, this time being happy for her friend. "That's wonderful!" Lilly shot her look. "Well, the pregnant part." Miley corrected herself.

"I don't get it." Lilly whispered. "He said that he had always wanted kids but now he's gone."

Miley gave her friend a hug. "Did he say why he left?" Miley questioned.

"I-I-I," Lilly stuttered. "I told him and then we some how ended up fighting about something or another then he packed a suit case and left..."

"When did he leave?" Miley asked.

"I don't know... maybe a half hour ago? An hour at the most!" Lilly told Miley.

"Go after him." She told her.

"What?" Lilly asked after getting a hold of herself.

"Go. After. Him!" Miley exclaimed. "He's still probably at the train station or were ever he was going to."

Lilly swallowed again. "Your right!" She exclaimed. "Had me my bag! I'm going after my husband!

* * *

"Thank you sir." Oliver said to the person at the desk. He walked over to a bench and looked at his watch and sighed. _Thirty more minuets._ He sighed. He sat down on bench and looked around. He saw everyone moving to their trains or to a vending machine or something. _How could of this happened?_ He thought to himself. _Well, then again, I didn't have to run._ He continued to think.

"Oliver!" He jumped at hearing his name. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't seen someone standing in front of him.

"Lilly?" He questioned.

Lilly almost detected a hint of disgust in his voice when he had said her name but didn't care. She had come here for one thing and one thing only. "Oliver why?" She asked him. She could feel the tears entering her eyes. "Why did you leave like that?"

"I don't have to say anything." Oliver answered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm pregnant with YOUR child! You could at least give me an explanation!" Lilly said almost shouting. She saw a few people starting to look at them. She could care less about everyone staring at them, she wanted some answerers.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, why did you up and leave?" She asked him again.

Oliver sighed. He looked up Lilly and motioned for her to sit down in the empty spot that was next to him. She took the seat and looked him the eyes. Oliver sighed again.

"You have said that you have always wanted kids, so why are you trying to run?" Lilly asked him again.

"I was scared... or well, I am scared." He corrected himself. "What if I'm not a good father?" Oliver asked. "What if I end messing the kid's mind up for the rest of it's life?" He continued.

"And you don't think I'm scared either?" Lilly asked.

Oliver looked down at his lap. "I'm terrified!" Lilly exclaimed. "This is something that I've never done either!"

Oliver looked her in the eyes. "I shouldn't have ran." He said.

"Last call to board train 8 heading for San Diego, California, last call to board train 8 heading for San Diego, California." The desk person called over the loud speaker in the station.

Oliver looked at his ticket.

"Come home." Lilly pleaded with him.

Oliver looked up at his wife. "What should we name it?" He asked Lilly as he stood up. Lilly smiled. She leaned in and kissed on the lips. The two walked out of station. Oliver stopped and threw his ticket into the nearest trash can. Running never solved anything.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think of this random little one-shot that i decided to whip up? I felt like they were sort of out of character at the end there. Well anyways I hope you all leave me a review for they make me happy! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
